Nature's Forces
by Leah Gabriel
Summary: Pre Phantom Menace, Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi cross paths with a runaway slave. By choosing to aid her, they find their paths changed in ways they never expected. Action, romance, angst, and in jokes: it's all here. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Author's Note: I love the characters of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the thought of the adventures they may have had before the plot of Phantom Menace got ahold of them. This story was written by me starting after the release of Phantom Menace, and therefore doesn't take into consideration what I don't find particularly good or logical about the three prequels. For instance, that a Jedi cannot love- you won't find any mention of their celibacy policy in this story. Like most fanfiction, this story also involves a female character not introduced in the source material, with whom one or more characters may fall in love. If this isn't what you're looking for, feel free to skip this story. If you do decide to read, I love to hear comments. A great deal of it is already written and I will post faster or slower depending on your responses! Enjoy.

Ch. 1 Escape

The household of Korba the Hutt took to bed early the night two slave girls decided to make their bid for freedom. After all, a Jedi delegation, even one as small as two members, took up a great deal of time and resource. Korba the Hutt, a greedy and typical member of his species, would sign anything in order to widen his trade network. If the Jedi representatives of the New Republic had doubts over Korba keeping his word once he received the freedom trade agreements, they kept such notions to themselves. After all, the treaty had to be signed and ratified by the Senate before anything, good or bad, would come of it. All this was known to the two slave girls in questions- uprooted humans who Korba dressed in exotic and minimal fabrics and forced to dance in order to keep himself amused.

Kira was the elder, by only a few months in terms of age, but any one who took a close look at her eyes (and few did, distracted by supple hips and a tiny waist) could see she outstripped her companion in experience. The two girls were inseparable; this was, of course, discouraged by the slave master Bartha, but somehow the girls always managed to find a way to be together. If they thought it worth the beatings, Bartha was fond of saying, they were welcome to each other's company.

Rose was taller than her companion, with legs that set male members of any species gaping. And unlike Kira, she loved to dance. This brought Rose often to Trouble, and Kira usually found herself stepping between the two. Kira and Rose gathered together this night, down by the coolant system where no one ever came after dark, unless the chill or heat woke the fat Hutt in the middle of the night.

Rose watched as Kira paced, her blue eyes big. "I know this is it," said Rose. "It has to be. It's them." No one else would know what she was talking about, but Kira, her oldest and dearest friend had no questions.

"You think I didn't recognize them?" Kira asked angrily. "I did. I know it's them."

"Then why hesitate?" Rose cried, arms raised in question. Kira's face darkened, then fell.

"Because, Rose," she said, "I have no hope." Rose fell silent, just looking at the shorter girl. Kira continued her steps for a moment, and then slowed to a halt, frozen in place, in deep thought. "I only have doubt. Just doubt, Rose, fears! This is _so hard._ If he catches us we're dead. We're just vague amusements! He won't think twice about feeding us to the rancor."

"I trust you," said Rose, laying a hand on her arm. "Do you trust me?"

Kira looked up into worried blue-gray eyes. "With my life," she said softly.

"Then let me be your hope," Rose whispered. "We have to leave. We're rancor fodder if we stay anyway. Don't be afraid."

Kira grasped her arm and they shook firmly. "I won't be."

Kira and Rose hardly spared the fat Hutt a last glance as they crept by his tveranda. Rose concentrated on bending the metal of their chains with that secret, miraculous power she possessed. It took a good hour, both girls sweating from the stifling Tatooine heat and jangling nerves.

"Done," murmured Rose at last, catching Kira's chains to prevent their clang onto the floor.

"Clothes?" Kira asked as they prepared to leave.

"Here," said Rose quietly, pulling brown robes from her back. "They itch. Be prepared."

Kira grinned and flung the coarse fabric over her shoulders. "At least we're no longer half-naked."

"That's the one thing I _didn't _mind!" Rose whispered teasingly.

"You and your provocative ways," Kira whispered back, stifling a giggle. "Let's get to work."

Kira's clever fingers quickly undid the screws of the ventilation shaft. Kira didn't want to tire out Rose, or give the Jedi any Force "signature," per se, to trace or warn them. She needed her energy for the windy hike ahead. She made a face just thinking about it. They would need the utmost caution to reach the Jedi ship. Of course, they would need far more to actually stay _aboard _it.

"Are we crazy to do this?" Kira muttered.

"Yes," Rose replied, jumping into the shaft and reaching back to provide her friend with a helping hand. "But crazier still to stay." Kira hopped after her, knowing she was right.

The crawl was not long, but dark and scary, full of strange noises. It gave Kira no fear but she found herself pushing away images of them being caught and finding herself unable to protect Rose. Rose was so much more fragile than she would ever admit; Kira had sworn the first day of their captivity to stand between Rose and whatever her friend would have to face. The discussion ended there. Her success was hard to judge. Kira focused on the tunnel ahead, making no noise. Rose, swinging her long legs inside carefully, did likewise.

Finally, a breeze touched their faces, followed by a mouthful of blowing sand. "Cover your face!" Kira shouted. There was no more need for quiet out here in the desert: no one could hear them scream. Survival was the only important element now. Rose obeyed, covering her face with the burlap robe. Kira reached for her hand and Rose gripped it tightly. They were off.

The Tatooine desert is not a friendly place. It attracts no tourists. The searing days can melt the endless sand into glass at their worst. The night is cooler, but brings treacherous winds that sweep abrasive sand into the faces of anyone foolish enough to be caught out. Sandspiders inhabit the bluffs and ridges of the desert sandscape, ranging from only a few inches, where they were at their most poisonous, to ten feet in length and breadth. They were always to be taken seriously. Krayt dragons were rare, but real. Choking vines sometimes lived just beneath a layer of sand, waiting to quench their thirst on the blood of the unwary. Kira and Rose knew of these dangers and were ignorant of several others, just as fatal. Luck would have to be with them or they were lost. A painful death was never far away.

Looking back, Kira would believe it was only pure determination that brought them from that hell to relative safety. Careful to press against the wind just enough, she sought to walk the straightest line possible. To get lost would be more than unfortunate. Rose helped keep her on track, peeking out a few times, which made her eyes tear badly but kept the girls straighter than perhaps they would have been. Three long hours they walked, the howling wind their companion and billions of grains of sand their adversaries. By the light of the stars of the heavens, faint as it was, they began to see a shape. Rose grasped Kira's hand still more tightly.

Soon their hands touched cold metal and she laughed with relief. Seeking cover under the ship, the girls were protected from the desert's horrors.

"We made it," Rose said, tears streaming from her injured eyes.

"We did," said Kira, hugging her close. "Now for the hard part."


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Ch. 2 Discovery

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, gently shaking his apprentice awake. "I need you. Wake up." Obi-Wan rolled over and opened one eye.

"Master?" he questioned sleepily. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We have a visitor," his master replied. "Use your senses. You can feel the presence."

Obi-Wan did and he did. "How could he get all the way out here?" he asked, rolling out of bed ready to go.

"Hutts are not afraid to use their spies, even on peacekeepers such as ourselves," said Qui-Gon as they strode together out of the room. "We must find and question him."

"Right," said Obi-Wan, covering a yawn. He would never be as adept as waking up in the middle of the night to deal with potential threats as Qui-Gon was; still, he was improving. "Let us spy out the spy."

Qui-Gon smiled grimly. "That we shall," he replied. "That we shall."

"If we have any luck, our presence will go unnoticed," said Kira, glancing around the cargo bay. Rose had had less trouble with the screws than she had anticipated; Kira grinned with anxiety released. She hoped she always underestimated her friend in such a way.

"We were lucky enough to get here," said Rose, examining her bleeding fingernails. Screw-picking was not easy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kira's asked wryly. "That we've used our luck up? Or just that it's with us tonight?"

"It means-" Rose began, but Kira suddenly threw up a hand. Her eyes turned wild.

"They're coming!" she hissed, "Quick! Hide!"

"Where?" asked Rose desperately.

"Behind the barrels! Go!" Kira pushed Rose towards them, diving behind her not a moment too soon. The cargo bay doors opened with a steamy hiss. The two Jedi entered. Rose watched tensely through a crack in the barrels as Kira worked as quietly as she could on catching her breath. Rose covered her friend's mouth with her hand as she _felt _the Jedi's listening sweep over the large room.

"Reveal yourself," Qui-Gon said in a low voice. "We know you are here. It is only a matter of time." The holding room was silent. The Jedi's hand went to his saber and he nodded for his apprentice to do the same. Obi-Wan returned the nod and they began to scan the room, separating but still in perfect synch. Kira joined Rose at the crack and was unnerved by their unimaginable grace and energy. She felt Rose's breathing hasten, and did her best to calm her silently. To no avail; she saw both Jedi share a glance and move ever so slowly towards their corner. _Damn! _Kira thought.

"Speak," said Obi-Wan. "Speak, or we will be forced to recognize you as a threat." _Do they know how many of us there are? _Kira wondered, calculating their dwindling chances. Sabers crackled into life. The Jedi loomed closer. She looked at Rose, who looked back in terror. Kira held her eyes and Rose's own widened. Kira nodded, forcing her will upon her friend. There was nothing else for it. Kira stood slowly, her hands raised above her head.

"Uncloak yourself," Qui-Gon said sternly. They both looked exceedingly dangerous, elegant weapons in hand. Both were calm, though Obi-Wan's eyes shifted occasionally to his Master. Kira was surprised to find herself still hooded from her desert romp. She slowly lowered the covering.

Neither Jedi could hide their surprise at their spy's identity. _Peace! _Qui-Gon thought to his apprentice. _Do not let appearances deceive you. But do not be too quick to judge at the same time. _

_Yes, Master_, was all Obi-Wan managed before Qui-Gon spoke once more.

"Who are you?" he asked, his deep voice cold. The girl before them did not speak. She approached them slowly, hands still up and open. She looked them both in the eye and remained silent.

"You were sent by Korba?" asked Obi-Wan menacingly. Both lightsabers remained lit. "Do not lie to us. We'll know."

"No," the girl replied. Her voice was low and tense. It did not waver. "I'm not a spy." Qui-Gon reached out to her aura, trying to sense the feelings that would betray her or perhaps lend her credulity. To his great shock, he felt his questioning tendrils slide around her mind, as if it were protected by glass walls. Obi-Wan, startled by Qui-Gon's own surprise tried the same, with similar results.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, wary of this girl who seemed a threat, despite being unarmed. No sentient being he had ever encountered had been unreadable as this young woman was. It was possible to block the powers of a Jedi if one were trained in the force, but this talent was one he, and he thought Qui-Gon as well, had never seen. His master seemed on a heightened alert. She was certainly disconcerting.

Kira wracked her brain. What to say? The truth was impossible. Or… or was it?

"My name is Kira," she said at last. She knew her accent would be somewhat strange to them; different and impossible to place. Her words, however, were completely intelligible. "I am a slave of Korba the Hutt. I seek asylum with the Republic- with the Jedi." Her eyes flashed, as if threatening them harm if they dared refuse her. Qui-gon had to cover his grin with his hand. The girl could not be more than two inches over five feet. Obi-Wan caught his eye and grinned. Their new prisoner only bristled further.

_I would suggest we take her seriously, Master, _Obi-Wan communicated. _She may spontaneously combust if we don't._

_I agree, my young apprentice, _said Qui-Gon, his thought voice warm and flowing. _We don't know she speaks the truth. It is very rare to encounter a being like her, shielded from our questioning._

_Rare, you say… But not unique, certainly? _Obi-Want thought anxiously. Qui-Gon smiled.

_No, not unique. But no humanoid race has ever been documented as such. To the matter at hand. You know this request cannot be granted. Not if talks with Korba are to progress. _Obi-Wan's face fell noticeably. Kira braced herself for the worst. The conversation, though, was not over yet.

_Do we _return _her, then? _Obi-Wan asked. _The Hutt will kill her without a second thought. She seeks our asylum! How can we just turn her away?_

_Others may die, Obi-Wan, if these talks fail, _Qui-Gon pointed out gently. Obi-Wan's angry gaze dropped to the floor. Kira thought she might cry, seeing that. _I share in your sorrow, my apprentice. She should not have hoped, should not have sought us out._

_But she did, _Obi-Wan protested weakly. _She did. _The argument was over. Qui-Gon was right, he knew. His master turned back to their stowaway.

"Is that it, then?" she asked boldly. "You refuse me in my need? I expected better from the Jedi." Obi-Wan blushed to the roots and wouldn't meet her eyes. Qui-Gon did.

"We are the peacekeepers of the galaxy," he said calmly. "By offering you asylum, we would break a fragile peace we seek to weave between ourselves and the Hutts. Many will benefit from our treaty. You yourself might, on your return." Daggers shot from Kira's eyes into the Jedi's.

"You send me to my death," she hissed. "Don't doubt that for a minute."

"By taking you we risk more deaths," Qui-Gon said with finality. "Come with us now by your own free will or we will not hesitate to use force." Obi-Wan's eyes remained on the ground near his feet. Kira eyed him contemptuously and then raised her gaze to Qui-Gon's. The Jedi did not waver. His lightsaber sat in his hand, ready for use at any moment. For a moment, he saw an awful look go through Kira's eyes and he gripped his saber tightly, ready for a wild attack. Tears welled up for a brief moment and he wished he could let her feel his own sadness, his grief at the idea of a young life so tragically snuffed out in the name of peace. She blinked the tears away forcefully, then nodded determinedly. She stepped forward and Obi-Wan followed them both, sandwiching Kira between the two great fighters.

_Stay where you are, please, Rose, _Kira prayed. _I can distract them enough, you'll be okay, just don't-_

"_Nooo!_" came a ragged voice, and Qui-Gon whirled and grabbed Kira, twisting her arms behind her, his lightsaber suddenly at her throat. She held very still though her heart hit the floor with despair… but no figure appeared, and Kira couldn't figure out what Rose thought she was doing. Then she noticed a barrel wiggling in the farthest corner. _Oh, God…_

Obi-Wan carefully approached the corner once more, saber in hand. "Don't," Kira pleaded with him quietly, making no sudden movements. Her throat practically vibrated from the nearness of Qui-Gon's humming green saber. "She's like me, she's just a girl-" Obi-Wan hesitated, her voice affecting him and Qui-Gon both. For an instant all was still. Then the wiggling barrel was flung by an unseen hand, across the room, heading straight towards Obi-Wan, who turned just in time to dodge. Qui-Gon yelled a warning as it came back again, out of control. The barrel's crazed course might have been funny if Kira hadn't felt a death grip on her throat.

Obi-Wan mentally grabbed the barrel easily from the air, and it stopped to hover several yards away from him. Slowly he forced it to the ground. Rose jumped up from behind the barrels where Kira had left her, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"You- you _beasts!_" she cried. "You frauds! Hypocrites!" Obi-Wan held up his hand and twisted it, his patience with those who attacked from behind highly limited. Rose found her tirade winding to a quick close as her voice left her larynx. Apprentice turned to face Master, both baffled and disturbed.

"Are we commoners not even allowed to voice our discontent with your actions, o holy Jedi?" Kira asked archly. Obi-Wan glared at her, and released the newcomer's voice at a nod from Qui-Gon. He glared at Rose.

"And who might you be?" he asked sarcastically. Qui-Gon sighed. This was getting completely out of hand. Rose did not answer, simply spat at him. Obi-Wan rubbed his head as if it pained him, and Kira offered him a mean grin. Her eyes locked on Rose's. There was no hope to be had. It was all over. _And for what?_

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said at last. His apprentice looked up. "Take our… guests… to a holding cell. Then join me in my room." Blue eyes met blue eyes and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. _We have much to discuss, Apprentice._ _I will be meditating._ _And- don't get distracted._

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan murmured. Qui-Gon released Kira, who did not struggle or turn on him. She was limp and looked breakable as he walked backwards towards the door. The master's heart went out to her, far out, and he felt a great pity that he would only be able to save one of them. He turned swiftly and strode away.

Obi-Wan was left with the two young women. "Over there," he ordered Rose, gesturing with his saber. She trudged over to join Kira at the front of the room. The fight seemed to have gone out of the both of them. _Perhaps knowing you're going to die will do that to you, _he thought gravely, his eyes drawn by Kira, frozen, her eyes firmly on her trudging friend. There were no tears in her face. _But- don't let an appearance deceive you, _he reminded himself. _I never would have guessed from Kira there were two._ "No trouble," he told them both. Neither looked at him. "Walk."

Qui-Gon sat cross-legged in his quarters, meditating on the problem of their stowaways as Obi-Wan led a pair of broken girls to the one room designated to hold those the Jedi did not wish to lose. It was not an uncomfortable place; upholstered, albeit without furniture. Rose sank to the floor, and gave in to wracking sobs. Kira, however, looked the young apprentice straight in the eye. He was apprehensive as he looked back, magnetized by her dark green eyes, set in her thin pale face, made paler by fear- or was it determination?

"Go to your Master, Jedi," she said softly at last. "I won't ask you to act against him. I know that is not your way." Obi-Wan stared. How could she be so calm? So reasonable? Yet the fire was still in her eyes, unmistakable. "Anything you _can_ do- please know that to return to Korba means our deaths." She nodded to the slumped figure on the ground. "You saw Rose has Talent. Please. If you can, help her."

Obi-Wan found his throat dry and empty of words. He nodded curtly, turned and left, robes billowing out behind him. Kira sighed and joined Rose on the floor. She held her friend close as Rose cried herself out.

"Master," said Obi-Wan, coming in the door. Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open.

"Sit, Obi-Wan," he commanded gently. Obi-Wan sat and both were silent a long moment.

"I want to help her-help them," Obi-Wan said, correcting himself. "Can't we? Somehow?" His eyes were pleading. Qui-Gon sighed.

"Yes," he said, and Obi-Wan's heart lifted. "And no." It sank down again. "We can help one of them. Possibly."

"Which?" Obi-Wan asked intently. Qui-Gon met his eyes, guessing at Obi-Wan's feelings and hating to disappoint the boy.

"The second one," he answered softly.

"Rose," Kira whispered. "Shh. Shh. Stop crying." Rose could not. "Rose," Kira said authoritatively. Then she paused, considering. She smiled. "Rose," she said again. "This may yet end well." Her cloak of sorrow fell away like the act it was. Rose looked up, bewildered.

"How?" Rose asked miserably.

"Because they may grant you asylum, based on what you showed them just now. Clever girl," said Kira, trying to display a cheerfulness she could not really feel.

"Grant _me _asylum? Why? And what about you?"

"What about the other girl?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to hide his emotions. He could not fool Qui-Gon.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "I told you the truth, we can't offer her asylum because it may damage the treaty. But the other girl, her friend, has talent in the Force. She showed us just now. She's too old to begin any sort of formal training, but she has the right to study at the Jedi temple. That's already been worked into the treaty."

Obi-Wan sighed. He _liked _Kira. Moreover, he didn't want to let an innocent die. It went against everything in his nature and his training. Qui-Gon reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"I wish with all my heart that things could be different," his Master told him. "But the girl must come with us. And Kira must stay here."

"And die," said Obi-Wan sullenly.

"And die," Qui-Gon agreed quietly.

Rose was silent as Kira explained what she thought would happen. The silence stretched over the explanation and into their thoughts.

"I can't do this alone," said Rose. Kira did not appear to hear her. Her thoughts were far away, moving a mile a minute towards some sort of solution. Rose let her think, praying there was a way out of this. Suddenly an idea popped into Rose's own head.

"Kira," she said, shaking her friend. Kira started from her reverie. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3 Agressive Negotiations

Ch. 3 Aggressive Negotiations

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon strode down the hall of the ship towards the holding cell. Obi-Wan was hiding his anger well, but Qui-Gon felt it and sympathized. Kira was among the highest beings he had ever encountered. She had been prepared to walk straight into death to save her friend. There had been no telling hesitation in her face. It had almost worked. In some way, at least, she really had succeeded. Her friend was safe. The Jedi Mandate required them to grant the girl's request for asylum. And luckily, the Jedi Mandate now applied to all Korba's subjects- even the slaves. Before he knew it, he stood in front of the transparent force field keeping the two girls captive.

Rose sat with her head in Kira's lap. Kira's eyes were upon Qui-Gon's instantly: dark green and determined. She ran a comforting hand through Rose's long hair and looked up at them expectantly.

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asked gently, looking at Rose, who sat up slowly, eying him warily.

"Rose," she said at last. Both girls stood, moving as close as they dared to the invisible wall.

"Rose," Qui-Gon repeated. "Do you request asylum?"

"I do," said Rose in a small voice. Obi-Wan looked at Kira, one last hope in his heart.

"Do you- can you use the Force, the way your friend does?" Kira's eyes met his steadily. _She could lie, _Obi-Wan thought. _But Qui-Gon would test her and catch her in minutes._

"No," she said instantly. "I have no Talent." Obi-Wan sighed. Qui-Gon gave him a sharp glance.

"We grant you asylum in the name of the Jedi Temple," said Qui-Gon. "You may come with us."

"And my friend?" Rose asked steadily.

"We have no choice but to return her to Korba," Obi-Wan explained, his eyes locked on Kira's.

"I see," said Rose slowly. "Then you must return me as well."

"Rose!" Kira said, appalled. "What are you _doing?_"

"I won't go without you!" Rose cried. "I can't! I'd rather die!"

"You must come with us," Qui-Gon said. "It's required by the new peace treaty." Rose barked a laugh.

"First, you can't bring us because of your damn treaty," she said harshly. "Now you can't leave me because of it either?"

"It's not that simple," Qui-Gon explained patiently. Despite his outward calm, his voice had risen a note in frustration. Obi-Wan had to hide a grin at the ridiculousness of the situation. The idea of these _girls _giving Jedi such trouble was funny. It would have been funnier had their lives not been on the line.

"I'm making it simple," Rose said. "Either she stays, or we both go back. Damn your treaty." Kira opened her mouth to intervene, but Rose silenced her with a rough hand. Kira turned pleading eyes to Qui-Gon. _Don't let her do this,_ her eyes read clear as day.

"Rose, we will do this by force if we have to," said Qui-Gon grimly.

"Oh, yes?" Rose replied, grinning. "Perhaps I won't make it back, then. You don't seem to understand. I can't live knowing she died to save me." Slowly, Rose approached the force field. She pressed an unwavering hand against it. The skin began to sizzle as she pushed against the wall with more and more strength. The Jedi watched in horror, unable to act. Kira overcame her shock first, and pulled Rose backwards so hard both girls fell to the ground. Rose's palm was an ugly sight.

"I'm not afraid to hurt myself," Rose hissed. "Or anyone else who stands between us." Kira tried to rise but Rose pinned the smaller girl down. The Jedi eyed each other warily. Then they looked at Rose. "I propose a deal," Rose continued.

"Rose, stop, you're acting crazy! Just let me go!" Rose held Kira to the floor easily.

"Quiet. I propose we make our own little treaty, here and now," Rose growled. Obi-Wan stared at her hand. The pain did not seem to affect her. He felt Qui-Gon's worry and wondered what this girl held in store for them. She certainly was a wild one. "You give Kira her chance at survival. You," she said, jerking her head at Qui-Gon," will fight her. Fairly."

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Kira stared at Rose in disbelief. "You must be joking," Obi-Wan said at last. "He's got over a foot and a hundred pounds on her!" It was true. Kira was a short, half-starved little thing. She looked terrified at the prospect of facing the Jedi. It was quite apparent that Qui-Gon was in perfect shape.

"I'm far from joking," Rose said clearly. "He fights her, no Jedi weapons or Jedi tricks, just one against the other. She wins, she stays." Kira crawled out from beneath Rose's relaxed grip. Her eyes had a new fire in them and she looked at Qui-Gon.

"That means, Rose," she said sternly, "that if I lose, I _go._ And you stay."

Rose bit her lip, but her eyes were wild. Crazy. Obi-Wan suddenly saw where this might end and didn't like it. "I accept that. It's our treaty."

Qui-Gon said nothing. _It's the solution, Master, _Obi-Wan thought to him. _It solves everything. Kira loses, remains, and-and dies. Rose comes with us. Unharmed, and not dangerous. She'll keep her word to Kira._

_I fear you are right, my young apprentice. _Qui-Gon sighed. _But a contract such as this I would have to first clear with the council._

Kira's eyes asked him what he was waiting for.

"Interesting, this is," the small holograph of Master Yoda said, rubbing his tiny chin. Qui-Gon sighed. Interesting was not the word he wanted to use. "Your oath, the girl requires?"

"My oath as a Jedi," Qui-Gon responded wearily. Yoda chuckled.

"Easily broken the oath of a Jedi is not. If taken, seriously must this matter be treated."

"Have I the Council's permission to proceed?" Qui-Gon asked. He had no wish to fight this slip of a girl, but he would be swearing to fight to his full abilities. Otherwise the bargain would be questionable, and therefore void.

"You do," said Yoda, chuckling still. "Beat her, you should be able, hmm?"

"That's not the issue," Qui-Gon muttered. Yoda turned away, chuckling even harder. The hologram fizzled to nothing.

"I'm glad _someone _finds this situation amusing," Obi-Wan snapped from the corner.

"Peace, my apprentice."

"You're going to have to _hurt _her!" Obi-Wan cried. "And then send her to her execution!"

"Despite the distress it may cause us, all of us, the solution is before our very noses. We must not hesitate in taking it."

"To the holding cell, then?" Obi-Wan asked wearily.

"To the holding cell," Qui-Gon replied.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rounded the corner to find Kira and Rose sleeping off their ordeal.

_One good blow looks like it would finish her off, _thought Obi-Wan loudly. Qui-Gon ignored him..

"Wake up, Rose. Kira." Qui-Gon's voice was as usual, quiet and commanding. Both girls were instantly awake. Rose rolled to her feet and Kira followed, yawning. "I swear on my oath as a Jedi to keep the bargain you have proposed."

"Which is?" Rose prompted. Obi-Wan eyed her contemptuously. Why was she making a hard thing even harder?

"To fight Kira for her freedom. I will use no Jedi weapon. I will use no Jedi "tricks." And I will fight to the best of my abilities," Qui-Gon stated. "If I win, you will stay and she will be returned. If she wins-" Obi-Wan turned away. "Then you will both accompany us back to Coruscant. Do you, Rose, swear to abide by these terms?"

"I swear," said Rose softly.

"By what do you swear?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"By Kira, my friend and sister, I swear," Rose responded haughtily. "Do you swear, _apprentice, _not to intervene?"

"By my oath as a Jedi, I swear," said Obi-Wan curtly. Rose turned to Kira, who faced the back wall. She seemed apart from the world. Obi-Wan pitied her greatly. He, a twenty year-old Jedi in training and in far better health than this frail-looking girl, beat Qui-Gon in one bout out of five. Her position was hopeless.

"And you, Kira, do you swear?" Rose demanded.

"Swear what?" asked Kira, turning in surprise. "What do I need to swear to?"

"That _you'll _try your best to win this fight. That you won't simply lose to give yourself up for me." Kira looked at the Jedi helplessly. Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan simply looked at her gravely.

"Fine," she said. "I swear. By you. I'll try my hardest." She pushed her black hair out of her eyes, face falling with fatigue.

_Well, _thought Obi-Wan towards his master as he turned off the force field and the girls came forward, _at least it'll be over quickly._

They returned to the cargo bay where all the mayhem had begun. Kira stretched in a corner as Qui-Gon did the same. Rose and Obi-Wan eyed each other contemptuously in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Obi-Wan hissed. "Why won't you let her just go? With some dignity? In one piece?"

"_Just let her go?_" Rose repeated, disbelieving. "Would you just let him go? Your teacher? Without a fight? Kira has been like a sister to me. I can't just _let her go._" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"If you really loved her, like you say you do, either you'd let her save you or you'd fight this battle for her," Obi-Wan said shortly. Rose only blinked back at him. He turned away and cautiously approached Kira in her corner as Rose approached Qui-Gon in his.

"You're afraid," Obi-Wan stated, trying not to wince at the too-thin body revealed under the gap in Kira's cloak. He hated how this loss had been drawn out to such an extreme. She would be going down, and going down hard. And there would be no up, no return. She was going to suffer and then die. _And for what?_

"Of course I'm afraid," Kira replied softly. "Wouldn't you be if you were facing that krayt dragon and you were me?" Obi-Wan had to chuckle. His mirth was short-lived.

"Can't you talk her out of this?" he whispered.

"Look at her," Kira replied. Together they watched her argue with Qui-Gon about something or other. "There's no reasoning with Rose when she's desperate. I learned that a long time ago. It'll be over soon enough. And then she won't be my responsibility, but yours. Promise me you'll take good care of her," Kira murmured, lowering her eyes demurely. She had come too far to let the wrong emotions show now. A quivering excitement was filling her body and she did her best to quell it.

"I'll do my best," Obi-Wan said slowly. He couldn't help disliking Rose, but if that's what Kira wanted… He shook his head to clear it. "Just so you know… Kira… There's nothing I want more than for this to be different." He paused. "I would have enjoyed your traveling with us very much. And I don't believe what we have to do is right. I know the only comfort that could bring you is miniscule, but-" He stopped. There was nothing else to say. Kira smiled at him. There was a strange spark to it and Obi-Wan didn't quite understand her expression. At Qui-Gon's command he backed away to stand on the sidelines. Rose followed him a second later.

"Are you prepared, Kira?" Qui-Gon asked softly. Kira turned. Qui-Gon caught his breath, noticing a drastic difference. This was not the beaten, fearful young woman of a moment ago. Suddenly he found himself facing someone far more dangerous. His eyes flicked towards Rose. She was smiling mischievously. _Oh, Force, _Qui-Gon thought in disgust. _Are they going to make this harder than it has to be? Confident or no, Kira's a smidge._

"Ready, Master Jedi," she replied coolly. All was still for a minute. Then the fight began.

_He's bigger and stronger, _Kira thought to herself as the tall Jedi came at her, fighting stance impeccable, foot crossing foot with practiced grace. _But doesn't know me._ She dodged his first blow easily and swooped away to miss the next. _He doesn't suspect how fast I can be._ They circled each other, Qui-Gon now grown slightly wary by the speed she displayed. _Hold it back, Kira, hold it back, _she told herself. _You're going to need it_. She struck out with a right-handed hook, which Qui-Gon dodged and returned. Blocking the blow with a swift kick, she dropped and spun, nearly knocking his legs out from beneath him. Only a quick leap backwards stopped her attack.

She had to keep him on his toes, and she had to end this as quickly as possible. She was too tired to hold up for long. Qui-Gon could see that and prepared to wear her down. They circled each other once more, eyes never parting. A series of jabs and punches thrown at him were all blocked almost effortlessly. A spinning kick connected but merely glanced off.

She was slow in recovering her balance and a well aimed jabbed struck her on the side of the head. Rose groaned from the sidelines. Obi-Wan silenced her with a quick hand across the mouth, completely absorbed in this surprise battle. He had no idea which side to take.

Kira recovered in time to dodge Qui-Gon's roundhouse kick and uppercut punch. Dancing away, she caught him off balance, momentarily. She came at him with a bridge hand, which she quickly realized was ineffective. She'd have to get closer to reach his neck. He caught her arm and twisted- to his shock she threw herself into the twist, flipping herself and losing his grip. His astonishment left him in one place just a moment too long. Barely landed, she came back at him with a powerful cartwheel terminating in a sharp punch to his chin, all her momentum behind it. She caught him squarely and his head snapped back. He went down. Hard. Kira bit back a cry of pain from the moment her fist connected; a cracking sound told her the worst. Expecting the Jedi to right himself and continue the assault, she was surprised by his legs, scissoring and connecting with her ankles. She was suddenly down as well. The Jedi lunged, and they were locked together, hands choking throats. They rolled over and over, knocking into barrels on the side of the room. Rose and Obi-Wan jumped to their feet, both afraid for the small girl trapped beneath- then on top- then under- above for a moment- but as Qui-Gon managed to assure his position on top, Kira began to cough. Afraid for her, his grip loosened an iota; and that was all Kira needed. She twisted free and flipped herself up with all the speed she'd held back, landing squarely on her feet before Qui-Gon could recover. In a moment she stood by his head, foot over his windpipe. He was rendered stunned and immobile.

"Do you concede?" she asked, her voice iron. The Jedi said nothing. She put the faintest pressure on her foot. "_Do you concede?"_ she asked again. She couldn't let him see she would never hurt him. He saw only determination for survival in her face.

"I concede," he croaked at last. "I concede." The foot was raised immediately. Obi-Wan ran to his master, checking to see if he was hurt.

"I'm sore, Obi-Wan, but fine," Qui-Gon said, rubbing his recently pounded chin. Shock coursed through his body. He couldn't believe the way he, a full Jedi Knight, had been played by two teenage girls. Obi-Wan could not hide a grin.

"We swore, Master," he pointed out gleefully. "She's safe. She stays." Qui-Gon began to swear fluently and in a variety of languages. Obi-Wan backed away as his master drew himself to his full, angry height. It was only rarely he saw his master worked up. The sight always simultaneously amused and disconcerted him.

"Where did they go?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4 Sacrifices

Ch. 4 Sacrifices

"You don't have to go through with this!" Rose said forcefully, as Kira stole a screwdriver and commenced her escape.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ I have to go through with this. Just because we need to go with them doesn't mean they weren't right!" Kira called back distractedly. "If they try to carry off a runaway, this treaty is lost. People will die! Korba will see to that. No request of the Republic will be honored, don't you understand? How can I be responsible for that?" She hopped down and hit sand. Dawn was breaking and the wind was dying. Tatooine was at its most hospitable. "Give me the extra cloak."

"You don't have any water, you fool!" Rose argued through tears. "You can't possibly expect to survive!"

"But I will," said Kira, looking up at her. "Because I have to." She reached up, ripped the cloak from Rose's grasp. Rose looked down at her furiously.

"I won't condone you running to your death!" she replied. "I'll call the Jedi here, they'll stop this."

"Do that," Kira said coldly, "and I'll be gone before you finish the first syllable. It's about time we thought of someone beside ourselves, Rose. The Krayt Stones. Dawn tomorrow. Make sure you're there."

She replaced the metal sheet and rescrewed it, dissolving the last sounds of Rose's crying and stomping. Then she ran, to beat the sun.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Obi-Wan demanded. Rose sat on the floor, crying helplessly. Neither Jedi made any move to help her.

"She said- she said we couldn't think of ourselves, we had to think of- of them. Of Korba's people who would be hurt."

"What?" Obi-Wan breathed. _Master, I think she's left for the sake of the treaty! _He couldn't believe this. She'd won. She had earned the right to stay. And he _wanted _her to come with them, he had grown to not just like, but respect her. Despite her deception.

"I thought you two were inseparable," Qui-Gon asked, choosing his words carefully. "I thought we couldn't take one without the other."

"You can't!" Rose replied, eyes blazing. "Think, Master Jedi. You do _not _have a runaway on your ship. You have a prospective student. They can scan, they'll only find the three of us here. Tomorrow at dawn, when you're scheduled to leave, we pick up Kira."

"At Korba's Palace?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "She'll be caught. We can't just take her, he'll know."

"Not at the Palace," Rose whispered. "At the Krayt Stones."

"And where, pray tell, are these Krayt Stones?" Qui-Gon asked evenly. The stress was emanating off him in waves.

"A day's walk." Rose swallowed hard. "Out of sensor distance."

Obi-Wan rocked back. "There's no way she can survive that! A day's walk? In her condition? She didn't exactly arrive in pristine health, and she didn't leave that fight unscathed! Is she _crazy_?"

Qui-Gon quickly silenced his apprentice. "It is the only way," he considered thoughtfully. "Clever girl." He looked at Rose. "Does she even have water?" he asked softly.

"She has nothing. Just an extra cloak to drop, so that they'll think she died."

The same thought echoed in three different heads. _Hopefully, she won't._

The messengers arrived around noon. The Jedi saw that Rose was comfortable, but all three communicated as little as possible. Rose was in a state of near hyperventilation, waiting for the day to pass so that she could rescue her friend.

"I know this is sudden," explained Qui-Gon to Korba's representatives with dignity, "but you'll find it in the newly set treaty. Your master will, of course, be reimbursed for the slave's cost. She is Gifted with the Force and quite a credit to him."

The messengers' nerves were on edge; two runaways and a very angry Hutt led them to be quite wary of the Jedi.

"You request permission to take her with you?" buzzed the reptilian Tortullan.

"Strongly request. It would be a great token of goodwill by Korba, and greatly appreciated by his newfound Republic allies," Qui-Gon explained, suavely implementing the idea in the messenger's head as his own. The female, a Limbardoh, proved harder to convince.

"You walk a thin line, Jedi," she said, her voice warm and musical. Limbardih were naturally gifted in the use of the Force through their voices. Their tones often had quite an effect on any humanoid listener, despite green fangs and fur. "I will consult with Korba. I doubt he will be ready to disband the treaty for a single slave," she continued, hardly sparing Rose a glance. "But the other, she must be returned. She was to be a gift to his second cousin, Jabba."

_No wonder she left, _Obi-Wan thought sardonically.

"I'm afraid she's not here," Qui-Gon answered, ignoring his apprentice. "Rose informs me that she has continued her journey across the desert. She knew we would not grant her any kind of asylum. We are far too respectful of Korba's wishes to easily break them." "_Easily" being the key word of that sentence, _he thought dryly to Obi-Wan who kept a straight face. The Limbardoh gave him a penetrating glance. Qui-Gon's face was as passive as his apprentice's, but she persisted.

"Scan the ship!" she snapped to her dubious partner. "How many life forms?"

"Five," he answered, consulting his instruments.

"Within our radius?" she pressed, unbelieving.

"Six… no, five. That last was not sentient," he said, sighing in irritation at his partner's ridiculous persistence. He was easily convinced the Jedi had nothing to hide.

"Fine," she said at last, and whirled. "Wait, Jedi, for Korba's clearance. He must hear of your… "request" before granting you permission to depart."

"We apologize for the inconvenience," Qui-Gon murmured, bowing. Obi-Wan followed suit and Korba's servants left without another word.

_Hot. Hot. Hot. _The heat of the Tatooine desert beat down upon Kira with the harshness of Krayt claws. As her swollen tongue accidentally brushed over her cracked lips, easing out a drop of bitter blood, she cursed herself for this damned idea. _I was good to go, _she thought dazedly, struggling to keep her balance and put one foot in front of the next. _I could be drinking _WATER _in a nice, cool ship right at this very moment. So what if others would pay the price? _This train of thought snapped her brain out from some of the influence of heat stroke. She thought of the good people who lived, powerless, in the bowels of Korba's gambling palace and knew she had made the right decision. But then she tripped over a dead choking vine, falling onto the scalding hot sand, and morality took the backseat once again, this time to a string of curses. _How many hours? It seems like centuries,_ she thought. _Gods, if you are indeed around and listening- _it was very hard to focus, pulling herself to her feet was agony- _let me get through this day. I have too much to lose to fail now. _She took a weak step forward. Then another. She was moving once more.

Her neck throbbed and she knew she was badly burnt. It was too hot to don the coarse burnoose, and she had left the second behind long, long ago, too weak to carry it. She worried her story was fast coming to an end. Then through all her haziness she managed one last conscious decision: not to think. And that was that.

Hours passed and Kira plowed on, unaware of her surroundings and obsessed only with a goal. She didn't know or care what that finality would be, but it involved rest, and water. It had to.

"Eat, Rose," Qui-Gon said, setting a tray in front of the girl. Obi-Wan looked up from a mindless training exercise to watch the interaction. He couldn't help it; something about Rose grated on his nerves. Perhaps it was just anxiety over Kira: on both sides.

Rose hardly moved, only looked up at Qui-Gon with empty eyes. He sighed and sat across from her, thinking how glad he would be when they could drop this young woman off at the Jedi temple. She just wasn't right for a life traveling with Jedi. He wasn't even sure she was prepared for a life of training or studying. He didn't know what Rose had in mind for herself. This brought him to a new question: What would become of Kira (assuming they found her, and found her alive)? Where could she go? What could she be? Do? _Later,_ he told himself. Right now, he had to find within himself compassion for Rose.

"It'll do you good," he urged. "At least drink."

"No," said Rose mulishly. "I'm not hungry. Or thirsty."

"Yes, you are," Obi-Wan said from the corner, setting down his book with a sigh. "It's distracting to think of you two coming all the way here from the Palace without any speeders. I'll never understand how you did it."

"Or how Kira's _doing _it," said Rose softly, tears welling up for the hundredth time that day. Both men sighed now. Rose reached out and downed the drink in front of her. "Happy?" she gasped.

"Very," Qui-Gon murmured as her eyes gently rolled back. He caught has she fell from her stool and lifted her thin body out of the chair as the sleeping drugs set in, working rapidly on an empty stomach.

"Well done, Master," said Obi-Wan, grinning.

"Ha, ha," remarked Qui-Gon irritably. "She's going in _your _room."

Sun set on the desert land of Tatooine. The Krayt Stones were in her line of vision, though Kira was scarcely able to discern what that meant. The walk became both easier and harder; the heat abated, but at the same time, the wind left her thirstier than ever. Her parched mouth seemed to rip apart, catching on itself repeatedly. Her tongue bled and so did her feet, the bottoms of her shoes long worn away.

Kira's hands finally slapped solid stone, but she found herself yelping in pain. The shiny black rock had absorbed all the day's heat. It did, however, provide shelter from the ruthless wind. Sliding onto the desert floor next to it, Kira fell immediately exhausted into a dreamless sleep, waking only occasionally to cough out some intruding sand as the wind picked back up.

Qui-Gon sat meditating in his quarters. Obi-Wan was up and about, checking systems and preparing for an imminent departure they did not yet have permission to make. Rose would surely wake within the hour, ready with coordinates and a new batch of fear. He pondered their situation, worried despite any calming exercise. Korba played a dangerous game; not only did he risk his favor with the Republic, but every minute spent waiting was a chance less that Kira would survive.

His comm beeped, interrupting his meditation. Qui-Gon reached down to pick the little device up. It nearly disappeared in the large hand he raised to his lips.

"Yes?" he asked urgently.

"Our Limbardoh friend has returned," said Obi-Wan, sounding disheartened. "She wishes to speak with you, Master."

"On my way," Qui-Gon replied quickly, gathering his few things and scattered thoughts. _Time to face the music._

The sun rose on a new day and Kira's spirit broke. Tears bit into the cuts on her lips. She lay still, praying for a quicker death than the one Rose had imagined for her.

"Greetings, Messenger," Qui-Gon said, arriving only moments after the summons. "Have we permission to leave?"

"Yes," said the Limbardoh abruptly. She cast them a cruel smile and turned to leave. Her rudeness was not lost on the two Jedi. Korba was not pleased. "My master figures if you had any connection with the second runaway, the trek in the desert would have killed her by now."

"You'll have to search for remains," Qui-Gon said mildly as Obi-Wan turned all systems on as calmly but efficiently as he could.

"Waste of time," the female replied with a wolfish grin. She exited the ship as quickly as she'd entered. Rose appeared at the vacated doorway, yawning. It took her a moment to search out Qui-Gon, and the Jedi readied himself for a sharp reprimand.

"Thank you," said Rose softly. Both Jedi stared at her in disbelief a moment, then turned away. She approached the cockpit.

"Coordinates?" asked Obi-Wan in a manner that might have been more sympathetic than anything he had said to her before. She gave them to him, watching as his swift fingers typed the numbers in. She hardly noticed when Master Qui-Gon took her hand in his. She trembled from head to foot as they lifted off. The Jedi chalked it up to fear for her friend. They were right; but it still remained that this was Rose's first experience flying in a ship. The Krayt Stones quickly loomed ahead.

"Reach out with your senses, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed. He himself sought out the glassy presence. He could sense no emotions, no pain. He began to worry and widened his range to cover already traveled area.

"There she is!" Obi-Wan cried at last, startling Rose. He mentally presented his find to Qui-Gon. Behind the widest stone, a faint presence breathed ragged, painful breaths.

"Set it down," Qui-Gon ordered frantically. Obi-Wan had already begun the shotgun landing. Qui-Gon was out the hangar door the moment they touched down. Rose would have followed but for Obi-Wan's strong grip on her arm. She was too out of it, too frightened to truly fight him. Qui-Gon found Kira, her eyes closed, too weak to even follow the changing shade. He swung her frail form easily onto his shoulder and reentered the ship, returning the same minute he disembarked.

"Keep Rose away," was the only thing he communicated to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the girl. She stared after Qui-Gon with round, frightened eyes, but made no move to follow him.

Qui-Gon sat back in exhaustion several hours later. He cursed the small size of their ship as the reason they hadn't been properly equipped with a Bacta tank: just the infamous Bacta brush. It took so much more time, and with a patient in critical condition, time was always of the essence. Trying to rehydrate an unconscious Kira with warm water had been extremely difficult, treating second-degree burns even more so. It was better that the girl had been unconscious for that, thought Qui-Gon in amusement. He didn't think she would appreciate him brushing Bacta over her naked body despite her injuries; they weren't exactly on good terms yet. This was going to be an interesting trip. He headed out to the common room, where Rose was dozing and Obi-Wan sat studying.

"She's going to be fine," he said softly. Rose immediately woke with a jerk anyway, panic on her face. "She'll probably wake in a few hours, even."

"Did you use the Bacta brush on her, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, unable to hide traces of a blush. _Hmmmm,_ thought Qui-Gon, amused. _A very interesting trip indeed._

"Yes, Padawan," he said. "Thank the Force for Bacta."

"Bacta?" Rose asked weakly, still unable to believe her friend was truly safe. Qui-Gon explained the mechanics of the healing plasma to her, an explanation that was only vaguely followed. "Can I see her?" Rose asked.

"Of course," said Qui-Gon, moving aside. She rushed by him into the next room.

"I programmed a course for Coruscant," said Obi-Wan calmly, leaning back in his chair. "I take it the Temple is expecting Rose?"

"I'll have to follow it up. Master Yoda has many demands on his time, it's unlikely he informed the Teachers of this new arrival," said Qui-Gon, gratefully taking Rose's newly vacated seat.

"Right," said Obi-Wan, and returned to his studies.

"Kira," Rose called softly. The girl did not stir. Rose took one of Kira's hands in hers, gratified to find it warm but not hot. The other was bound in a splint; Rose vaguely thought of the cracking sound when Kira landed her best blow on Qui-Gon's chin. A tear fell from Rose's cheek onto the back of Kira's finger. She carefully brushed it away and sighed. "I don't know how to say this," Rose said.

"Destiny is something we are called to, you told me- a certain path that we can almost never see clearly," she continued, keeping her voice low so the Jedi couldn't hear her words. "Sometimes we believe blindly, and that gives us the force to continue on that path. Sometimes in our blindness we stray off it- or think we do, because it's a road that one can never leave. Our vision may be obstructed, but sometimes we can bridge a certain gap and see what we were meant to see.

"You saw across worlds, Kira. You saw this place, this choice, these people. And I listened to you speak of them and I thought that your destiny could be mine," Rose whispered. She wiped her streaming eyes with her free hand. She _would _see this through. "But I was wrong. Our paths end in different places, friend. Yours will perhaps end in this world. But mine will not; this is just a stopping place for me, a place where I have learned more about me, more about you, and more about people than I imagined I could.

"You have all you need. I asked you to let me be your hope. You don't need that, you're so strong! Maybe because _this is _your place. It brings out the best in you. But not the best in me, that's for sure. Your purpose is here, mine is at home, or in some other place I haven't discovered yet. It's time for me to go. I've helped you this far; please look back on me kindly, and try to understand." Rose kissed her friend's cheek briefly, and then released her. Rose backed away slowly. Her eyes closed, and she focused hard. Behind her, in the wall of the ship, it seemed, a green whirling portal appeared. She continued backing up carefully, feeling its power take hold of her.

Qui-Gon looked up abruptly from halfway to sleep. Obi-Wan rubbed his head as if it pained him, and then caught his master's eye. They raced into the next room.

Rose saw the Jedi run in and smiled. _Good-bye, Kira, _she thought, planting the thought and the speech and the deed in her dormant mind. _Take good care of her,_ she said to the open-mouthed Jedi. Obi-Wan somehow had the presence of mind to nod. Rose took a last step back, fully enveloped in the green light of the gateway to her world, and faded from their sight. The wall returned to normal as innocently as if nothing had occurred.

"By the Force," whispered Obi-Wan, "what was that?" The both looked down at the still, sleeping form of Kira and thought they'd be wondering a long time.


End file.
